1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of paper towel dispensers. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of paper towel track adapters for accommodating an enlarged recess opening of a paper towel dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Specifically, C-fold or multifold paper towel manufacturers have recently been producing shorter width C-fold or multifold paper towels for a conventional recessed paper towel dispenser and waste receptacle. These shorter width paper towels are too short for the paper towel dispense opening of the paper towel dispenser. The problem with the shorter width paper towels is that it moves laterally within the paper towel dispenser, and thereby makes it difficult to pull out the paper towel from the paper towel dispense opening of the dispenser. To solve this problem, prior art adapters have been utilized for accommodating the shorter width paper towels. However, most of the prior art adapters are too complicated to assemble within the paper towel dispenser and they do not center the paper towels within the paper towel dispenser opening.
It is desirable to provide a spring-loaded paper towel track adapter with the capability of rapidly adjusting to the paper towel compartment of a conventional recessed paper towel dispenser and centering the paper towels relative to the dispenser opening for dispensing the paper towels. It is also desirable to provide a paper towel track adapter with living wing hinges so that the living wing hinges can be folded for shipping the paper towel track adapter and unfolded for quick installation within the paper towel dispenser in a much more efficient way.
The present invention is a unique paper towel track adapter for accommodating shorter width paper towels within a conventional recessed paper towel dispenser.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a paper towel track adapter so that it can accommodate shorter width paper towels within a conventional recessed paper towel dispenser.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a paper towel track adapter having living wing hinges so that the living wing hinges can be folded for shipping the paper towel adapter and unfolded for quick installation within a conventional recessed paper towel dispenser.
Further novel features and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, discussion and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the drawings.